


The Same Dream

by bambaminyourcereal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M, I Tried, Smut, Sorry guys, Threesome - F/M/M, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambaminyourcereal/pseuds/bambaminyourcereal
Summary: You've just joined the SM company as a new rookie. They're holding a welcoming party for all the new rookies, which is a lil awkward, but after meeting NCT's Mark and Taeyong, you decide to go off and have a fun evening together, and so you can get to know them a little better.





	The Same Dream

This is terrifying. I don’t want to be here. Actually, this is such a good opportunity and it’s unlike anything I’ve ever dreamed of, so I think I am really happy to be here, but still, it’s so scary. There are people everywhere, really important people, people that I really admire. To be honest this is all like a dream, it is such an amazing experience but what am I doing? I want to go and introduce myself confidently to these people that I love but now seeing them in real life, I can’t do it. I’m just so scared. It’s so loud in here with the music blaring out and the voices of all these people, it’s all so overwhelming. What do I do? Korean isn’t even my first language so I feel even more nervous to talk to people, what if I embarrass myself or something? Okay, I need to think more positively, I have to make the most of this moment; this is such a good opportunity. They’ve organised a welcoming party for all us new SM rookies to meet other SM artists and people working at the company, and I really should try to socialise with these people if I’m going to be here going forward. I should go and talk to someone. I’m looking around the room, is there anyone here I can talk to? Ahhh, I just saw Red Velvet’s Irene, I love her so much, there’s no way I could go and talk to her, I can’t even face her I’m so nervous! Okay, breathe, calm down, let’s go find the snacks.

Hmmm I’m walking around, searching, I can’t find any snacks…oh there’s a couch there! It looks like those people are standing up now so I can sit down and relax. I take a sip of my fruit drink until there’s no more, and place it on a small table nearby. I don’t know what to do. Now I’m just fiddling with the ends of my hair.

“Uh, hey?”

Wait, is someone speaking English behind me? I turn my head and see NCT’s Mark. Oh yeah that makes sense, he’s from Canada isn’t he, and he has kind of a nice rich quality to his speaking voice. Hang on, is he talking to me? Oh yeah of course he is, who else would he be talking to haha. Wait, what? Why is Mark from NCT talking to me? And now he’s coming to sit on the couch next to me? Ahhhhhh…okay, okay, calm down, say something.

“Hi…”

“How are you doing?”

“Uhhhh..good.” I fiddle with my hair a little. “It’s just…so weird seeing all these people, like some of these people I’ve admired for years, you know.”

“Oh yeah, I know what you mean.”

What do I say now? I could ask him about what it’s like here or….hmmmmm I’m trying to think…

“You’re (Y/N), right?”

I nod. He knows me? Ohhh okay.

“So do you know what kind of music you want to make?”

“Ohhh a mixture,” I answer. “There are so many different styles and concepts that are really cool… I think I want to try lots of things out. Try pull it all off.” We both laugh a little.

“Haha..that sounds cool. I’m looking forward to it!”

“Thank you.”

“Are you two okay there?”

I tuck my hair behind my ear on the left side of my head and look over my shoulder to see NCT’s Taeyong standing behind the couch, with his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah..” Mark and I answer slowly in unison.

“It’s so busy here so shall we go back to the hotel?”

“Hotel?” I ask.

“Yeah we’re all staying in a hotel just down the street. I don’t know whether or not they’re making the rookies stay there too.”

Where are we staying? Haha I didn’t even think that far ahead. Oh god I have no idea, did they tell us? Was I just not listening or something? I’ll have to go ask some of the other rookies, I’m looking around but they all seem to be in the middle of conversations, I don’t want to interrupt them. I guess I’ll have to at some point.

“Oh..” I reply slowly with a slight sense of worry, I don’t know what I’m meant to do now. “In that case I’ll let you two go then.” That’s a shame; I was finally starting to gain a slight sense of comfort.

“No no I mean both of you. It seems like it would be better, rather than staying here.”

And so we’ve started walking to this hotel that Taeyong talked about. Yes! I’m being saved from this scary situation. Well I mean this is still so weird though. It’s Friday evening, the sky is a deep blue-purple, and I’m walking down a sidewalk lit up with lampposts. Lee Taeyong is walking alongside on my left and Mark Lee is walking on my right side.  
Haahhhh, this is so surreal.

“Please don’t misunderstand.” Taeyong tells me. “I’m just looking out for you two; I didn’t want you feeling awkward and scared there.”

“Thank you! I guess I am becoming part of the SM family now...”

“Yeah!” Mark replied. “And family look after each other~”

I smiled. It seems like things are getting better. I can make some friends in SM, I can do this. Maybe I’m not destined for failure because of not being able to talk to anyone in the company?? Lolol I am trying here, okay.

I think there is something so nice about walking down the street at night time. Sort of like...it’s mysterious and comforting at the same time. I can see the pretty waves of the night sky in violet and dark blue, and the light of the moon and the lampposts shines onto the street, it is so atmospheric. I feel a bit inspired. I’d like to do a music video like that when I debut, with that sort of feel.

\---

I don’t know why I feel so energetic going into this hotel room. Hmmm how to describe it…well there’s a sofa on the right and some space in front of it and some space behind it and then the bed behind that bit of space lol. And on the left side there’s like a counter sort of thing with chairs, and a wardrobe in the corner. But yeah it’s so spacious! Not like that building filled with people. I feel so much freer.

“Is there any alcohol in here~?” I ask, slightly bouncily.

Taeyong laughs. “Uhh yeah, I think there’s a mini fridge in this room.”

I look around the room and see the mini fridge next to the counter, and get out a bottle of soju. And I just discovered there’s a cupboard part of this counter and so I’m getting some glasses from there.

“Do you two want some soju too?”

They both say yeah, and now I’m pouring three shot glasses of soju, and they’re coming to pick up their glasses.

“Cheers!” Mark says, and we clink our glasses and drink.

“Yooohooo!” I shout. That tasted weird but oh well I’m feeling in a better mood. “Let’s do something fun!”

“Yeah! Hyung, there’s a karaoke room downstairs, right?”

“Yeah there is, shall we go?”

“Okay~”

\---

Right, picking the first song…

We’re all squashed together on a bench in a small karaoke room, and vibrant disco lights of different colors are shining onto us.

“Oh my God! Burn it Up by Wanna One! That song is soooooo good can we do it please~” I love this song that would be so much fun!

“Haaa that song is good! Let’s go for it.” Mark says.

*insert 3 minutes 34 seconds of head banging and incoherent shouting of the lyrics from all three of us*

Well that was fun! I’m out of breath now. I think we all are hahah. “Hmmm shall we do an SM song this time?” I ask. “I don’t want to betray the company kkkk”

“How about an NCT song?” Taeyong asks.

“Oh fine fine hahaha.”

Right, which NCT song to pick…there are so many good ones hmmmmm…..I’m thinking…..

“Cherry bomb??” Mark suggests.

“Let’s do it!”

Agskgsjghsh this song is so good. Here comes the intro..

And after a short while we’re all just shouting “I’M THE BIGGEST HIT I’M THE BIGGEST HIT ON THIS STAGE” loudly, not caring about how we sound. Ahhh yeah Mark’s bit first, this is so good ahh! And then Taeyong’s part aaayyyyy this is so fun lol it’s like a free NCT concert or something. And then when it gets to the chorus we’re just shouting again, it’s amazing haha. Ohhh here comes some singing, I’ll do this bit, oohhh I’m feeling this. And the chorus again, and now we’re all doing weird dancing whilst shouting kkkk this is so silly I love it. “IF YOU’RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT CLAP YOUR HANDS YO” we shout while clapping our hands in unison.

I love this bridge, I’m really trying with the singing here. I guess this is my chance to prove my vocal abilities to fellow SM artists. It’s fun to sort of get into it and play around with the notes and that like with the “It’s over~”, I’m liking this. And here we go I’m saying “I’m the biggest hit, I’m the biggest hit” and then pointing enthusiastically at Mark for his rap now.

Wow. Honestly he is so talented. He has such a good flow and his voice sounds so nice, it’s amazing to be able to experience his talent right in front of me, well I mean next to me but I’ve turned my head left to look at him. And then his rap gets more intense and it is so good I can’t help but nod my head along whilst watching him. My mouth is wide open in awe. Waaaaaahhh. Incredible.

And here we go again with the head banging during the chorus; this is so much fun ahhaha. Now it’s time for the ‘NA NA NA NA NA’ bit, amazing. And here we go the final ‘I’M THE BIGGEST HIT I’M THE BIGGEST HIT ON THIS STAGE’ and I just dabbed adksghjg I feel so silly. It’s so fun being with Mark and Taeyong, I feel a lot more comfortable than I did earlier this evening.

Phew, I’m worn out. I need to breathe for a moment. “Can we do a calmer one next time?” Mark and Taeyong both nod, haha I think they’re a bit tired too.

So we’re just looking through the options for songs to do. “How about a girl group song?” Taeyong suggests.

“Oh yeah, that would be good but…are you two going to be okay? I don’t know if the key will be too high.”

“It’ll be fine…” Taeyong says whilst focusing on scrolling through the songs.

“Oh!” I’ve got an idea. “Let’s do Red Velvet’s Be Natural! And then Taeyong can do his bit in that song.”

“That’s a good idea! But…do I have to the singing in that case?”

“Don’t worry.” I smile at Mark. “I’ll help you out~”

Ahhh this is a nice song.

“Oh baby, come, come, come, I’ll be there for you~” and I’m going into the first verse, I close my eyes every now and again, feeling the music; this song has such a good style and vibe to it, I think it suits my voice. I gesture for Mark to join in and we do the chorus together whilst clicking to the beat, it’s funny he keeps hiding his face from embarrassment, so cute ahaha. His singing voice sounds nice though, I like it.

The second verse comes and I think I’m gonna let Mark do this bit…oh he thought I was going to do it and now he’s bent over laughing. “Go on Mark, you can do this!” Now he’s trying to sing this verse but he keeps giggling and covering his face with his hands awwwhhh. Oh no now I’m giggling too, I guess it’s contagious; okay I’ll do the chorus with him.  
Ooohh I like this little bit here, I’m looking up as I sing it and I’m happy with how it’s sounding when I sing the high notes, it’s kind of soulful haha. “Ohh woah woaahhhh~ oh woah woaaaahhhhhh~” And now point to Taeyong for his special moment!

Mark and I both join in with the “TY track! TY track!” and giggle a little. But then I turn back right to see Taeyong and my laughing face fades as I’m just left with a sense of…I don’t know how to describe it....wowww his voice sounds so…. I don’t know how to describe that either. After a while I’m swaying along. For a moment I sort of stare into space and just take it in, the beauty and feel of this song. And then it just flows into the singing again and I find myself singing the words whilst looking into Taeyong’s eyes and then looking down a bit, while swaying side to side to the music. And then in the little last part of the song I’m there with Mark on my left and Taeyong on my right and we’re all singing along together and bopping side to side. The song ends on a calm note.

“Do you want to do something else?” Taeyong asks.

“Yeah, what else is there in this hotel?”

We leave the karaoke room and wander around a little. “There’s a hotel bar, isn’t there?” Mark asks. And so now we’re going over to the hotel bar, if we can find where it is.

\---

“Let’s get cocktails!” I exclaim.

“Yeah!” Mark says.

“Excuse me, bartender,” Taeyong orders some sort of fruity cocktail for us and we just have a big glass with three straws. “You see, bars can be dangerous places so this way no one will spike our drink because if they did, they’d have to deal with all of us.”

I laugh. “Taeyong-oppa, what kind of logic is that?”

“I guess it’s safer to be together.” Mark adds. I still don’t know how that works but whatever lol. Let’s drink! *slurp*

“It’s so sweet!”

“Yum yum”

“Soooo….” I try and think of something to talk about. “What’s it like being in NCT?”

“Busy!”

“Ohhh yeaahhhh that’s true well you are in all the units, Mark.”

“Really...it is great though. I really like it.”

“Soooooo ummmm….” I feel a bit silly. “Do you ever like….forget any of the members? There’s so many of them kkkk”

“What do you mean?” Taeyong laughs. “We look after each other, we’re like a family.”

“Yeah but…have you ever left anyone behind or anything? Like if you go grocery shopping, have you ever left a member behind in the store by accident?”

They laugh.

“Sorry, sorry, I'm kidding, I’m sure you all take good care of each other.”

“It is nice to rest and have fun like this.”

“Oh yeah, I think I’ll be very busy going forward, now that I’m at SM.”

Mark takes another slurp of the cocktail. “You can do this! Figh~ting~!” He raises his fist in the air slightly slowly, and I laugh out loud. What a dork adkhsgj

We carry on chatting and joking around, and we just about finish our drink when the bartender tells us that the hotel bar is closing. Hmmm I suppose we’ll have to go somewhere else now.

And so we walk out the bar. Mark giggles. “I’ve forgotten where the room is.”

“Well it’s my room so you don’t need to worry about that.”

I feel energetic! “Let’s race back to the room!” Taeyong and I start running through the hotel corridors trying to get back first.

“Hey…I still don’t know where the room is…” Mark laughs and tries to catch up with us, he’s running slower but I think he’s alright, he can see Taeyong and I so he’ll be able to find his way back.

It’s nice to let my energy out, I feel free running through the almost empty corridors, my hair and skirt flowing as I run. Taeyong is just behind me so every now and often I turn my head and then try to pick up my pace so that I can get there first. It’s fun~

I won! Haha I am exhausted from all that running. Also, I didn’t think about how I don’t actually have a key to the room considering it’s Taeyong’s room so now I just have to sit outside, panting, leaning against the door, until Taeyong comes.

As I see Taeyong arrive, I stand up in order to try to not get in the way but then he comes closer and gets the key from his pocket and unlocks the door, while I am still standing right in front of it, and for a short moment we are only a few centimetres apart, close enough that I can sense his aroma and the slight warmth of his breath. He quietly says “well done” before we both go back into the hotel room, and then I relax on the couch with my legs stretched out, and get my phone out.

“Haaa I’m tired from all that.”

Taeyong looks me in the eye. “Don’t worry, you’ll get your energy back soon” he responds.

There’s a knock on the door. Ah, Mark made it back, thank God. Taeyong opens the door.

“Hi” Mark seems a bit worn out too so he comes and sits on the floor in front of the couch.

“Shall I put some music on?” I offer, and they both nod. “I have a playlist I made, it’s like..a night time playlist. And seeing as it is night time..” I shuffle the playlist.

“Can I see what songs are in your playlist?” Mark asks in English, and I reply “Oh, sure.”

I take some deep breaths to try and gain my energy back after all that running, while Mark scrolls through the playlist on my phone.

“You have NCT in this playlist?”

“Yeah, you’ve got some good songs.”

“Hah, thank you.”

Mark continues scrolling. “Ah.. EXO… Red Velvet… Tiffany from Girls Generation. SM represent~” I laugh.

“Hey,” Taeyong comes over and perches on the side of the couch. “Why do you keep speaking English like that…I don’t know what you’re saying..”

“Sorry, sorry.” I say, switching back to Korean. “Ummm…wait..Mark was just naming SM artists.. like..that’s not really hard to understand?” I chuckle a little.

Taeyong laughs too. “Oh uhh..I just heard English so I starting spacing out.”

“Cool playlist” Mark hands me back my phone.

“Hey! I said no English!” Taeyong teases Mark. “You guys are leaving me out!”

“Haha sorry hyung.”

For a short while it is quiet and we’re just listening to the music, it’s nice. Then I just leave my phone on the couch and go to the mini fridge, it would be good to have some more soju, or maybe something to eat, so I can get some more energy.

I pour a shot glass of soju, and drink it all in one go. Wah that’s given me a little more energy! “We’re all out of soju by the way.” I turn to Taeyong and Mark but then I see them sitting on the couch taking selcas on my phone.

“Hey!”

“Oh, (Y/N), let’s take a selca together!” And so I return to the sofa and sit between them and we take a few selcas.

“That’s good, now we have something to commemorate this moment.” I say, slightly jokingly, but to be honest I think that this is a really nice moment. It’s such an honour to meet Taeyong and Mark from NCT and it’s amazing that we’re getting along so well.

“Yeah, this is a nice night.” Mark contemplates.

“It’s been a pleasure meeting you, (Y/N). I think you’ll get along at SM just fine.”

“Thank you, Taeyong-oppa.”

“Yeah, I think you’ll be a successful artist in the future.” Mark adds.

“Thank you.” I am grateful that they are being so kind to me.

There is a calm atmosphere, and it is quiet again while we sit there, listening to First Love by After School, that came on in my playlist. I rest my hand in front of my mouth and slightly turn my head to the left to look at Mark and then to the right to look at Taeyong, and then smile gently. I feel comfortable and happy. I feel nice.

  
After a moment, Taeyong stands up. “Did you say we’re out of soju?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Do you want to order some more?”

  
“At this hour? Will they still bring room service?”

  
“You can give it a go.”

  
Mark stands up too. “We should play a game!”

  
“Oohh yeah! Which game do you want to play?” I ask.

  
Mark thinks for a moment. “Twister?”

  
I chuckle. “We don’t even have Twister?”

  
“Well, ask room service for some then.”

  
“Haha why am I doing all this?” Oh well I could always try and see if they will bring us soju and a game of Twister at this time. Oh wait, I have an idea! “I have an idea! We could play Soju Twister?”

  
“What is Soju Twister?” Taeyong laughs.

  
“Ummm, well it’s like Twister but..you drink soju.”

  
“Did you just make that up?” Mark asks.

  
“Uhhhhh maybeeee”

  
“Well..why not? Just ask room service if they have both.” Taeyong says.

  
“Again, why am I doing all of this?”

  
Taeyong tilts his head to the side a little. “Please~”

  
“Hehe fine”

  
I pick up the phone, it rings for a while…eventually someone picks up.

  
“Hello, um, please could you bring us some more soju and…by any chance do you have the game Twister?” I ask politely.

  
“What did they say?” Mark asks.

  
“They said they’ll see what they can do.”

  
I put the phone down. “Honestly, calling at this hour, they must have thought I wanted an escort or something.” We all laugh.

  
“Oh, why don’t we make forfeits for whoever loses each game of Twister?” Mark suggests.

  
“Yeah that would be good! So..if we do three games - Mark vs Taeyong, Me vs Mark and Me vs Taeyong - and then the loser of each game does a forfeit.”

  
“Okay, sounds good.”

  
Taeyong moves out of sight, and returns from the other side of the room with paper and pens for us to write forfeits.

  
“Uhh Hyung is there something we can put the forfeits in? Like a hat or something?”

  
He walks off again and then stoically places a black cap on the floor in front of the couch. Hmmmm what to think of as a forfeit. I’ll write a few different ones so there are more to pick from. I write down ‘take a shot of soju’, that’s easy enough. Hmmmmm..let me think…oh I’ll write down ‘do aegyo’, that could be funny. Okay I need something else..ah I know, I’ll write down ‘take your shirt off’ lolol

  
I fold up my little pieces of paper and put them into Taeyong’s cap, and then wait for Mark and Taeyong to do the same.

  
The bell rings, and Taeyong goes to answer it, because, well, it is his hotel room. Someone from the hotel (who sounds a bit tired, I feel a little bad for them but it’s okay because we’ll leave them alone from now on) gives him the Twister and a bottle of soju. He thanks the hotel worker and shuts the door.

  
“Okay~” I say. “Shall we all drink some soju then?”

  
“Oh yeah we need that for Soju Twister, don’t we?” Mark laughs, and walks over to the counter to get the soju and brings it over to the couch, and pours us all a shot glass.

  
“Phew, that gave me my energy back!” I exclaim.

  
And so the first game is Taeyong vs Mark. I enthusiastically open the box and lay out the Twister mat and then get the spinner so that I can read out the colors for them, and then I sit cross-legged just in front of the couch, while they both prepare.

  
It’s quite funny watching them play. They get all tangled up and I just laugh when Mark desperately tries to stay upright while his body is entangled with Taeyong’s and his arms and legs are all in difficult places on the mat. Eventually, Mark falls down, while giggling.

  
“Haha I can’t do this~”

  
“I’m sorry hehehe..you have to pick a forfeit now.”

  
Mark sits on the floor to the left of me, picks a piece of paper out of the hat and then goes to read it out. “Oh no..” He starts laughing and covering his face with his hands in slight embarrassment. “I have to do aegyo.”

  
I chuckle too. “Don’t worry! Honestly, you can easily do aegyo, you’re just..well…a cute person.” It’s true! But like I don’t know, I don’t know if Mark would want to be called cute and, well, obviously he’s not always cute, you know. “I mean, don’t misunderstand me! Umm, well, you’re not always cute…uhh I don’t mean that you’re scary or anything but like..you can be cute sometimes and other times…”

  
Mark laughs. “What do you mean?”

  
“Uhhhh well….the thing is…uhhh…oppa is..” I can’t finish my sentence because now I’m laughing at calling Mark ‘oppa’. “Sorry, haha, it’s feels weird calling you oppa..”

  
“Haha, but I am older than you though.”

  
“Yes, that is true, but only by a few months! It’s strange aha..it’s like…because you’re so cute..”

  
“Hey! Don’t disrespect your elders.”

  
“No no wait! I mean…uhh…like I was saying you’re not always cute…” I keep laughing, and then I decide to switch to English to try and explain better. “Okay, Mark-oppa. What I’m trying to say is..you’re quite…flexible??? Is flexible the word? Like..you can do lots of things. You can be cute, and like, you can also be..”

  
“Oh I see, uhhh thank you.” Mark says slightly shyly, and we both laugh a little.

  
“Anyway, let’s not get distracted. Your forfeit?” Taeyong adds.

  
“Fine, fine.”

  
Mark sits still for a moment while he tries to think of what to do. Then he twists one of his fingers into each of his cheeks whilst smiling sweetly, and then he cups his face in his hands, whilst tilting his head a little.

  
“Awwwwww so cute~!” Mark proceeds to hit me with a cushion.

  
“Sorry, sorry” I say while giggling. “Okay, let’s move on..”

  
“Okay, I will beat you in this next Twister game, (Y/N)!” Mark stands up and stretches a little, ready for battle.

  
“Is that so…” I get on my feet. “..Mark-oppa??” I start to chuckle a little again.

  
“Let’s do this.” Mark says in English.

  
“I’m ready.” I reply in English, with my hands on my hips.

  
Meanwhile, Taeyong goes to sit cross legged where I was before, ready to be in charge of the spinner this time. “Can you two stop speaking English and just get on with it?”

  
We laugh. I jokingly say “I’m sorry” politely while placing my arms behind my back and bowing my head a little in Taeyong’s direction.

  
“Okay, (Y/N) is the youngest so you start first.” He spins the spinner. “Left hand yellow.” Oh that’s easy enough, so I simply crouch down and put my left hand on the yellow circle that is one away from the edge. Mark gets left foot blue so he stands upright with his left foot on one of the blue circles. Taeyong spins the spinner again, right hand blue. I place my right hand on the blue circle diagonally to the right of the yellow circle that my left hand is on, and one circle behind where Mark’s foot is. I gently turn my head upwards to see Mark directly above me. “Your turn” I say softly.

  
“Right foot green.” He has to stretch a little, and so leans on his right side. I get right foot red, so I stretch, resting on my right side too, just about staying balanced. Mark gets left hand red, so he has to shift his body to the other side. “Right hand red.” Oh I can’t put my right hand in front of my foot because that’s where Mark’s left hand is now, so I have to place my hand behind me on the circle at the corner edge of the mat. This position is difficult; I don’t want to lose though.

  
Mark gets right foot yellow, and it seems like it’s easier for him now because he doesn’t have to stretch so much, so he’s a little more upright. He places his foot on the yellow circle in front of where my left hand is. We are a little closer now. I am worried that he may beat me and then I don’t know what forfeit I’ll have to do.

  
Okay, I hope that I get an easier one this time so that I can get into a more comfortable position. “Left foot yellow.” Right, okay I’ll just put my left foot behind the yellow circle that my left hand is on, while I’m still balanced on my right side, my legs stretched out, trying to keep myself upright. This is not getting any easier hahah

  
Then, Mark gets right hand blue so he confidently places his hand between the circle with my left hand and that with my right foot. Agh he knows he is winning this. My turn again, please be kind to me Spinner Gods lolol. Left foot..green? Oh god I have to stretch my leg to the left even more, this is not good ahhhh. Taeyong spins the spinner again. “Right foot blue.” Mark looks around for somewhere to put his right foot, and then decides to place it almost overlapping with me, as it seems like the most comfortable place for him, and I can feel him almost looming over me, his face close to mine, the warmth of his body projecting onto me, his crotch covered by his jeans accidentally too near to my outstretched legs under my short skirt. Ohhhhh no I can’t do this. I’ve fallen. This is too embarrassing.

  
“How did you lose? It wasn’t even your turn!” Taeyong laughs while I curl up in embarrassment a little, and go immediately to sit back down on the floor next to Taeyong. “Well?” he says.

  
“It was embarrassing!” I cover my slightly reddened face with my hands, laughing to try and move on from that embarrassment. “Mark was in the way.”

  
Taeyong lightly puts his hand on my back in order to comfort me. “I’m sorry about that but…now you have to do the forfeit.” Right, the forfeit, yes..I lean into Taeyong’s cap and pick out a piece of paper, and then unfold it.

  
“Oh nooo..” I lean forward laughing out of embarrassment whilst holding the piece of paper that says ‘Kiss the winner of the game on the cheek.’ Hahaha haven’t I suffered enough? Mark leans over to see what the piece of paper says and then goes back to sit down on the floor.

  
Right, let’s just get this over with. I approach Mark where he sitting down and I lightly hold the top of his back with my right hand. I giggle a little before looking at his face; I briefly gaze at his soft brown eyes, there is something slightly enchanting about them, hmm. Let’s get this over with, it’s embarrassing. Softly, I press my lips against Mark’s gentle skin for a moment and then let go, laughing with my head bowed, resting on Mark’s shoulder a little.

  
“Okay, I’m done, I’m done.” I guess it’s time for the next game now, isn’t it? Yes, let’s move on. Ahhh well let’s hope I win this time!

  
Mark spins the spinner for my first turn. “Left foot green” he announces, so now I’m stood in the middle of the green row. Okay, it’s a good start I guess - although now that I think about it you can’t really have a bad start can you? When it’s your first turn it’s just one thing on one thing so of course it’s not going to be hard. It’s only as you get going everything seems to mess up lmao

  
For his first go, Taeyong gets right hand blue, so he decides to place himself around the centre of the mat also. I guess maybe the best strategy is to start off in the middle, so then everything is near to you. Hmmm I’m trying to think. Maybe I’m getting better at this. Mark spins the spinner again. “Right foot yellow.” Nice, now I’m still just standing comfortably, this is going well so far. “Right foot red.” Hmmm Taeyong is stretching his leg backwards a little. I get left hand green, so again this isn’t too difficult; I crouch down, placing my hand behind me.

  
And Mark spins the spinner for Taeyong’s turn. Right foot yellow. Taeyong confidently positions his leg in front of him, balanced on it, and as he moves over to the yellow row he becomes suddenly closer to me. For my turn, I slowly move my right hand to a yellow circle next to the circle where his foot is placed, looking up to see Taeyong right in front of me, his deep chestnut eyes gazing into mine, almost curiously. His hair falls nicely around his face, and his eyes stand out, I don’t know, I can’t help but find it satisfying to look upon him, while he is so close to me. “Right hand green” Mark says, and Taeyong moves his hand onto the circle next to me, making him approach even nearer. “Left foot..green.” I smile gladly, and turn to Mark and say “My left foot is already on green” and then slightly smirk at Taeyong, because this is easy. Then, Taeyong gets left foot red, and struggles to stretch, and ends up falling. Yes, I won! Aha! I don’t have to do anything embarrassing this time ^^

  
I comfortably relax sitting where I was crouched on the Twister mat. “Sorry oppa~” I say in a sort of cute but a little smug way.

  
Taeyong laughs. “Okay, what is my forfeit?” He crawls over to where the cap is, just next to the side of the Twister mat where I am sat, and he picks out a piece of paper. “I have to take my shirt off”, he says, whilst chuckling a little. “Fine.” He removes the loose grey shirt that he was wearing, and then moves to sit comfortably on the floor next to Mark and me, with his legs placed upright and slightly distanced, and he rests his forearms on his knees.

  
“So.. what do we do now?”

  
“I don’t know. Hyung, you won a game, I won a game and (Y/N) won a game. So it seems like we don’t have a winner.”

  
“Oh well~” I add.

  
“We could do a final round?” Taeyong suggests. “With all three of us.”

  
“Oh, okay! That seems like it could be fun.”

  
So then we try to play a final round, to try and determine the overall winner, but well…it kind of fails. We just end up all getting entwined and laughing and all falling at once. Oh well hahah this is silly

  
“I’m going to drink more soju.” I say.

  
“Me too~!” Mark says excitedly.

  
I wander over to the counter to pour myself some more soju and I drink it all in one go. Then, the song that we were listening to reaches its end.

  
“Oh, I know! I’m gonna do freestyle dance to the next song that comes on.” I think this would be fun. I need to practice my dancing anyway if I’m going to be part of an SM group. And dancing is fun, you know! Hehehe

  
The song starts. I look on my phone to see what it is, and it’s Deepened by Brave Girls. I pause it. “Ohhhh this girl group..” I say whilst giggling a little. “Their concept is quite…sexy…is it okay if I dance to this??”

  
“Why not? You’re an adult. Dance to what you want.” Taeyong says.

  
“I know I know it’s just embarrassing hahaha”

  
“Do your best.” He smiles kindly.

  
Okay, okay, I’ll do my best. I press the play button. I’m stood to the side, in front of the counter, and Taeyong is sat on the floor whilst Mark is perched on the couch. Starting the song with my back turned, I begin to dance. I move my head slowly in a circle, and then glide my hand down my arm a little. I feel quite free, letting the music guide my body, and in the chorus I try to remember some of the dance moves from the actual dance, playing my hands on the top of my thighs and swaying my hips a little, and moving my hair with my arm around my head, and then I think I remember the original dance having a part where you touch the top of your inner thigh a little so I attempt that as best I can in my short skirt. It feels a little exposing because Mark and Taeyong both watch attentively at me trying to practice my dance skills and my effort to attempt different concepts. I suppose it is good practice. I finish the song slowly moving to the ground. They don’t really clap or anything once I’ve finished dancing, both Mark and Taeyong just kind of nod and tell me that I am good, and well done. Well, it is nice to be complimented, especially by people as talented as them.  
I’m a little tired from that dancing and playing Twister as well and I don’t want to stretch out to cool down on the couch because that’s where Mark is and I don’t want to get in his way and Taeyong is sitting on the floor so I don’t want to get in his way so I decide to just avoid them and wander over to the bed and rest on it, just while I get my breath and energy back.

  
“Aaahhhhh that was tiring~”

  
I close my eyes for a short moment, and calmly I lie. There is a peaceful instrumental song playing, and no one is speaking right now. I don’t really feel sleepy at all, I just feel worn out from doing exercise, and now as I lie down, bit by bit I am regaining my energy. I don’t even know what time it is, I think it is very late but none of us seem to be showing any signs of sleepiness. This song is quite a short one, and it then gradually fades out into silence. I wonder what will be next.

  
I hear the start of the powerful, unique sound of The 7th Sense, creating a whole new different, special atmosphere. I can hear Mark point out that it is their song from the other side of the room, and then he says that he’s going to put the Twister away now.

  
The music entices me to open my eyes (literally haha) to become more conscious to fully enjoy the experience. And when I open my eyes, I meet the appealing eyes of Taeyong, who is standing looking over me, his exposed chest right in my view slightly distractingly, and with his hands in his pockets, smiling a little. He laughs when I notice him.

  
“Peek-a-boo~!”

  
“Haha you’re so cute” I remark.

  
He crouches a bit until his head is at the same level as mine, on my left side, and I can feel his warm, comforting breath on the side of my face. Drawing nearer, he whispers into my ear “(Y/N), you’re cuter~” before little by little moving his mouth down to my neck, pressing his lips against and then gently biting the side of my neck. I whimper quietly. Taeyong stands back up.

  
Then I decide to sit up right on the bed, cross legged. Taeyong also then sits on the bed behind me with his legs crossed too. As I rest my head on my hand, covering up how I am biting my lips with nervousness, I turn over my shoulder to see Taeyong, and after a short moment of gazing directly into each others’ eyes, I give him a faint smile and turn back around. “Mark-ya, come join us over here, don’t worry about clearing up the Twister” Taeyong says in a friendly manner. It is kind of him to make sure that none of us are left out.

  
Mark comes and sits on the bed in front of me, facing me, his arms resting on his bent knees, which are slightly spread apart for comfort. I place my elbows in front of me with my head resting in my hands, looking up at Mark, in a slightly cutesy way I slowly say “Hi oppa~” He laughs and pats my head a little. I wasn’t expecting him to do that, it was nice.

  
I feel too bent over, so I sit upright and stretch my arms in the air to relax my muscles. “Ahhh my back hurts…” I say whilst rolling my shoulders backwards and lifting my head up to try and be more comfortable. “ummmm…” As I lower my head to its normal level, an idea pops into my head. “Taeyong-oppa..?” I ask with a sort of neutral tone. He knows what I want. Taeyong places his gentle hands onto my back and begins to massage me, coming closer behind me; the way his hands slightly caress my back feels good so I lift my head back a little in comfort. “Thank you” I say as he continues. After a while, I raise my head back up, slightly tilting it while I gaze at Mark, contemplatively. Hmmmmm, he is..a little..charming, isn’t he. I carry on thinking about things.

  
“You know..it is good that even though I only met you both today…we’re already so close..”

  
“Yeah..I am glad..” Taeyong says.

  
“Me too.”

  
Mark moves upwards a little and then outstretches his left arm, putting his hand next to where I am sitting, and his wide eyes glance directly into mine. That surprised me a little, so I have impulsively placed my hands behind me and moved myself backwards somewhat, until I am aware that Taeyong is so close behind me that I can feel myself practically sitting on his lap, and his bare skin is warm against my back. After briefly turning to see Taeyong, I turn back to look at Mark. He surprised me, but I am not scared. Not at all. This is intriguing.

  
“Maybe..we three..” Mark looks into my eyes charismatically, and when he speaks his soft voice is pleasing to listen to. “We should become even closer?”

  
I shiver a little because of..nervousness? Or maybe it’s anticipation. Is this okay? Should I be doing this? I don’t know..is this bad? Hmmmm, I can’t tell but..something is drawing me in..my instincts…

  
“Yeah..”

  
Leaning forward, Mark with his right hand cups my face and lightly pulls me closer, before pressing his soft lips against mine. After a short while, I let him insert his tongue and gradually warm up the inside of my mouth. It is comforting. At the same time, I feel Taeyong’s arms reach over my shoulders, and his humid breath against the back of my neck. He then unbuttons the first few buttons of my shirt going downwards, and then Mark lets go and finishes this for him. As my shirt slightly falls down my shoulders, whilst still remaining on my body, I reach towards Mark, placing my right hand onto the middle of his thigh. He lays his hand on top of mine, and little by little begins to guide my hand upwards.

  
Meanwhile, Taeyong is resting his left arm over my shoulder, his finger slightly brushing against some of my exposed skin around my chest. As his other hand holds my shoulder, he lightly bites the soft skin leading up to my neck, causing me to let out a small whimper. With Mark’s guidance, my hands eventually move to the centre of his jeans and after releasing the button at the top, I begin to unfasten the zipper. At this point, Mark and Taeyong are both so close to me that I don’t have to stretch at all for them to be both within touching distance. Taeyong lets go of my shoulder with his right hand and instead moves it up to my mouth, inserting his lengthy index finger between my lips. His skin is soft, and as I gently suck on it he approaches my ear and whispers quietly in a low raspy voice “good girl.” I shiver a little.

  
Music continues to play, and the atmosphere it creates just adds to this kind of mysterious feeling. I hear Taeyong go to reach into the nightstand that’s just beside the bed. For a moment, I bow my head, trying to gather my thoughts and take in that this is happening. Then I rest my hands on Mark’s legs and from between I lift my head up to look at Mark. “It’s okay” he says soothingly, and he interlocks his fingers with mine on my left hand. I move towards him, moving inwards and then I begin to move my mouth down and up his length, whilst gliding my tongue along as to try to create pleasure for him. He moans, and hearing the rich sound of his voice is satisfying to listen to, which enhances my motivation to continue, along with this evidence that I am making him happy, as I intend to. I like this.

  
I’m balanced on my knees as I am leaning forward. Then, I feel the warmth of Taeyong’s slightly muscular hand slide little by little up the side of my right leg, and pull down the fabric of my panties, whilst then doing the same on the left side. He approaches even nearer until there is almost no space between him and me and Mark. Taeyong eases me onto his lap and I let him slowly enter me. I cannot help but whine out a little from the sensation, it is a little painful at first but as Taeyong continues I get a little more adjusted and it becomes more and more pleasurable. We begin to develop a pace as I carry on sucking whilst every so often moving back upwards impulsively in order to release my breath. I didn’t notice at first but as we carry on I become more aware of the pleasing sound of Taeyong, his voice as he moans is somewhat gravelly and slightly smooth at the same time. It is really nice to listen to, almost intoxicating.

  
I feel slightly weakened from the effect that they both have on me. A strand of hair hangs messily in front of my face as I look out, before returning to Mark. Mark…his voice sounds…I’m not gonna lie he sounds quite cute. He leans down to me, and then whilst holding my hair out of the way, he presses his mouth against the side of my neck and gently bites a small patch of my skin, affectionately marking me as his. A short while later, I glance upwards for a moment, and as he gazes at me with his soft, widened eyes, and I find myself mesmerized.

  
Taeyong takes good care of me. Every now and again as I come up for air he murmurs in my ear “Are you okay?” to which I lift my head up and backwards a little to somehow get closer to seeing him, and respond “Yes, oppa.” He smiles comfortingly and says “good~”, before continuing to insert himself into me. I’m not that used to this, but it really does feel nice. A short while later he reaches into a certain spot that causes me to whimper out in pleasure, before I briefly turn around to see Taeyong smile assertively, and proudly.

  
Right now every single one of my senses is being impacted. The sound of the atmospheric music playing; Mark’s smooth voice, almost like something melting, as he whispers into my ear “you’re doing well” in English to comfort me; Taeyong’s gravelly groaning that weakens me a little every time I hear it. The feeling of both of them, their warm soft skin against mine, and their kindness and affection in looking after me and making sure that I am happy, while I ensure that they are too. This is a good moment.

  
\---

  
It is so late. Tiredly, I wander out of the bathroom and sit back on the bed, just on the edge. I hang my head a little. “You must be tired..” Mark says. Ahhhh I am. “Get some sleep.” That is thoughtful of him. Yeah I should do that. Sleep. Wait. Uhhh where am I sleeping tonight? Do I just sleep here? But this is Taeyong’s hotel room though. Oh but I’m tired. Do I have to go and book my own hotel room? But they won’t have anyone at the counter; God knows what time it is-

  
My thoughts of worry suddenly stop, and Taeyong gently lifts me up and places me into the centre of the bed, pulling the cover over me so that I am warm and comfortable. Mark rearranges the pillow under my head a little. “Thank..you..” I say slowly as I begin to drift off into sleep. Then I feel the comfort of them both either side of me, they must be tired too. Hmmmmm. I’ll sleep well tonight.  
  


\---


End file.
